Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of mass data storage systems for digital computers. Specifically, it is a control system for use with a plurality of disk drive memories, the memories being controlled in parallel and the control system being capable of detecting and correcting data transmission errors and disk drive failures without interrupting the operation of the system.